Love?
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Sebastian has just gotten evaluated after the incident at the hospital. On his way home, he is knocked out. What will happen? Who was it? Read to find out. Characters are OOC. M/M Yaoi Don't like? Don't read. Have a nice day.


Sebastian awoke with a splitting headache. He took a moment to regain his eyesight then he proceeded to look about the room he was in. It was a large bedroom that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was a candle on the beside table and he realized that he was sitting in a chair across the room from the bed. Sebastian lifted his hand to his forehead.

Thoughts spun around in his head. _Where am I? What happened? Why am I here?_ Then he remembered what had happened before he woke up. He was walking home from the police station. He had been evaluated before he left. All of a sudden, he was hit in the back of the head with something hard and fell to the ground. The last thing that he remembered was a flash of white hair and the words 'Good to see you again, Seb'.

Then, it hit him. The voice. The white hair. The nickname. The hospital. It all came crashing down on him. Ruvik had came back to get his revenge on him. He now possessed Leslie's body. A shiver ran up his spine. He had to leave. He had to escape or something.

As he stood, Sebastian noticed some things. One, he was wobbly on his feet, and two, he was in a nightgown. It was the right fit and long enough to almost touch the tops of his feet. Confusion swept across his features. Why was he in a dress? The question could wait until he escaped.

He slowly made his way to the door, a few times almost falling down from his unsteady balance. He tried the door and was surprised that it was unlocked. Maybe luck was on his side today.

Sebastian peered out the door to find the hallway barely lit up with candles. Also, it looked to be a very old house. He looked both ways and chose to go to the right. The smell of dust was heavy in the air. As he made his way down the hallway, the house started looking more familiar. _Was this Ruvik's old house that burned down?_ he thought to himself.

Sebastian came to the stairs and turned to see if the family portrait was still there. To his surprise, there was no family picture, but there was a portrait of Leslie, only it wasn't Leslie. Yes, it looked a lot like him, but something was off. There was a gleam in his eyes, a smile that wasn't genuine, and very nice clothes on his body. He looked like a rich man. Plus, his teeth were pearly white and not rotting.

Footsteps made Sebastian turn toward the hallway in front of him. Fear gripped him, and he quickly stumbled to the stairs. He used the railing to try to get down as fast as he could. When he got halfway down, he slipped and tumbled down the res of the stairs. The footsteps made their way over to his bruised and half-conscious body.

"Why are you out of your room? Did you think that you could escape? Didn't I tell you I'd come back for you?" asked a voice as the steps stopped right next to his body. "You're my favourite person as of now. You remind me so much of my little sister."

Sebastian turned over to face the voice. The colour drained from his face. In the light of a candle stood Leslie, or Ruvik. The sudden rapid beat of his heart made him faint. Before he blacked out, Sebastian swore he saw a worried expression on his face.

Two hours later...

Sebastian woke up lying in a bed with a wet cloth on his forehead. He wondered where he was before it all came crashing back down on him again. He was a prisoner in Ruvik's new/old house. Sebastian turned his head to find Ruvik lounging in a chair. He almost freaked out before realizing that Ruvik was asleep. Sebastian took the time to look over his features.

Ruvik still looked a lot like Leslie. His hair was still white, not blond, the bags under his eyes were still there, he looked a little healthier, and his skin was a pale, healthy colour from Leslie's original colour.

Sebastian sat up to get a closer look. He leaned in and saw little slits on his lips from biting them. Strange as it sounded, he wanted to touch Ruvik's face to see if his skin was still as soft as it was when it was Leslie's body. Sebastian reached out a hand and touched his right cheek. It was still as soft. He started to rub his thumb across his cheek like a mother would her child, in a loving way.

Blue eyes shot open and a strong arm grabbed his wrist. Surprised, Sebastian tried to move away, but the grip only tightened. "Why are you trying to run away again?" Ruvik questioned. "You started something and when you get caught you want to run away. Why?"

"T-That's just h-how humans are," Sebastian answered, trying to once again to pull his arm back.

"Are you embarrassed?"

His cheeks turned a light pink. Sebastian was trying to pull away from Ruvik. He was having none of it. In a swift yank, Sebastian was in his lap with the nightgown bunched up to his knees.

"Now, tell me the truth. Why are you trying to avoid me?"

Looking down and keeping himself from making eye contact, Sebastian took a deep breath.

"I-I don't know. I started to have...this warm feeling in my...chest when I get close to you. I thought it was...fear but it's something else."

Ruvik took in the information. He knew this feeling and smirked. "It seems that you like me." Sebastian stared, wide-eyed, at the other.

"That's impossible," he said as he tried to scoot away from the man sitting in the chair. "I hate you for the things you've done to my partner, to me."

Sighing, Ruvik looked him in the eye. Sorry to tell you but that is a fact." Sebastian scooted until he almost fell out of the chair if it wasn't for Ruvik's quick reflexes.

"You hated me because I was trying to save Leslie from you." Suddenly, he was pinned to the bed. He stared up at Ruvik who had anger plastered on his face.

"I don't ever want you to say that name ever again!" he said in a low, sinister voice. Letting his reflexes take over, Sebastian kicked Ruvik in the gut and jumped off the bed.

Seeing his opportunity, the detective darted out of the room. He could hear the footfalls of the man following him. Reaching the stairs, Sebastian stopped to look behind him. Ruvik was only ten feet away.

"Are you still scared of me? Is that why you are running?" Seb just turned back to the stairs and descended them as quickly as he could without falling.

He tried to open the front door but found it locked. Suddenly, there was breath on his neck. "Were are you trying to go?" Sebastian was turned around and forced against the door. "I won't let you leave me again."

"W-What do you w-want from me?!" he shouted into Ruvik's face. The smirk left his face as tears fell from Sebastian's eyes.

Ruvik closed the distance between their face. Seb's eyes widened but the tears stopped. _What is he doing?_ The kiss lasted only a few seconds but to him it felt like an eternity.

Pulling back, Ruvik looked into Sebastian's eyes. Fear and confusion were present. "I've loved you since the time I saw you in the hospital," Ruvik answered. "My love grew stronger as time went on. The way you fought and held yourself was incredible. I was torn when I had to fight you." He stopped for a minute. "It was I who let you out alive, not the actions that you chose to make."

Sebastian couldn't believe him. The same man that he tried so hard to keep from hurting Leslie never wanted to harm him. It turned out that he loved him.

"What a-about L-Leslie?" He flinched as he said the name, waiting for the outburst to happen.

"I was actually envious of him," he replied. "He was able to get close to you without you fearing his next move."

Seb looked him up and down. "Is that why you stole his life and body?"

Ruvik smiled. "No. I wouldn't have done so if that were the case. I chose him because he was mentally unstable which allowed me to take over."

Going back to the kiss, Ruvik started to rub Sebastian's hips to get him to relax. It took a bit, but he finally relaxed and started to kiss him back.

Suddenly, Seb felt the door behind him disappear and his body fell onto something soft like a bed. _He must still have some of his powers._ He felt his gown being pulled up and a hand begin to rub the inside of his thighs.

A moan escaped Sebastian as he felt heat flow to his crotch. It encouraged Ruvik to go further and palm his slowly growing erection. The sudden pleasure forced Seb to break the kiss and moan loudly.

"Does it feel good?"

Sebastian could only nod as the pleasure grew and another moan escaped his lips. Ruvik stopped to remove the cloth barrier that kept him from touching Seb's skin.

Writhing in pleasure, Sebastian hardly felt the slick finger that entered him. Ruvik began to pump his finger in and out of him and rubbed his dick at the same time. He added two more fingers, which made Seb's face contort in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Ruvik removed his fingers before Sebastian could cum. He whined at the loss and stared at Ruvik with glazed-over eyes. "I'm going to go slow, so I don't hurt you too bad." Seb nodded.

The next thing he knew was that the pleasure was replaced with pain. He let quiet tears fall from his eyes as he gripped the sheets.

When Ruvik was all the way in, he stilled to let Sebastian adjust to his size. It was bigger than him, but that wasn't important to Ruvik. He glanced down and kissed away the tears.

"Y-You can move," Sebastian said after a few minutes. Ruvik took the cue and slowly started to pump in and out until he found that special spot.

"H-Harder!" he shouted as Ruvick kept hitting his prostate. He complied and hit harder and faster. A few moments later, Ruvik changed their positions.

Sitting on Ruvik's lap, he was able to see his face better. _When did he remove all of his clothes?_ he thought but it was ripped away from him as he was slammed onto his lap and his cock went deeper than it did before.

Moans and groans left his lips as they set the pace again. It wasn't long before he was reaching his ending. He could tell that Ruvik was too by the way that he was slamming him down to meet his thrusts.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum."

Sebastian leaned his face down to Ruvik's chest as he shouted his name as he came. A few moments later, Ruvik shouted 'Seb' as he climaxed.

They stayed there as their high started to go down. Ruvik spooned Sebastian without removing himself from inside him.

"So, you really love me?" Sebastian asked.

"I told you and I hope you love me back."

"I think I do." Ruvik smiled as they both fell asleep.

 **I hope you like the story. I had written this a while ago. Please tell me what you think. I know that Sebastian is OOC. Have a good day. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
